


Prince

by BrainlessGenius



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Short One Shot, self-deprecating thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainlessGenius/pseuds/BrainlessGenius
Summary: Roman doesn't feel worthy of his title as a prince.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Romantic or platonic Prinxiety
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Prince

He isn’t a prince.

Sure, he dressed like one, sang like one, and talked like one but he isn’t a prince.

A prince is courageous; but how can he be brave if he cannot even face his own reflection? When he cowers at the sight of any mirror?

A prince is handsome; and he _knows_ he isn’t, if his fear of looking at himself is something to stand by.

A prince is charming. He has clearly lost his charm given Thomas’ most recent heartbreak and difficulty moving on and finding romance.

A prince is kind yet what has he done? He’s hurt them, _has been_ hurting them for so long through his words but was too blind see it.

A prince is supposed to save the day yet he has never saved anyone.

He’s no prince.

These thoughts spiral around his head every night when he’s alone in the confines of his room. He’s gotten used to these thoughts. They were almost a friend by now. They grounded him; reminding him of what he is and what he is not.

That night was just like any other night.

But before he could succumb to the grasp of slumber where he would only be further taunted by his dreams, his door was opened.

“Roman, Virgil’s having an attack.”

He doesn’t think he’s ever sprung up from bed that fast in his life.

***

In the morning, as the fanciful side comfortingly combed his fingers through the anxious one’s hair, Virgil looked up from where he was laying nestled against Roman’s side.

“Thanks for saving me Princey.”

He was no prince; but for the people he loves, he can be that and much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're all doing okay! Every little support and kudos is eternally appreciated. Follow me on Tumblr [@nerdy-emo-royal-dad](https://nerdy-emo-royal-dad.tumblr.com/)!. Stay safe, fams! <3


End file.
